


Reunited

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bruises, Captivity, Death, Delusional Simon, F/M, Female Reader, Josh knows what's up, Kidnapping, M/M, Markus is left in the dark, Multiple Orgasms, Non-con Oral Sex, Non-con touching, Non-con voyeurism, Obsessive thoughts, Rape, Simon likes to watch, Soft reader, Stalking, Suspicious North, Yandere! Simon, being watched, non-con kissing, tw choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Summary: Simon always thought about you. Even after he had deviated and had run off he had still thought about you. Even after all the time apart you still haunted his every waking thought. Until Simon found himself watching you from time to time, marveling at how you had changed in the year since he left. Until the thought of living without you seems almost too unbearable to him. Until he realized that no matter how hard he tried to deny these feelings he would never be whole until you were right back at his side, whether you wanted to or not...
Relationships: A sliver of Simon/ Markus, Simon / Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44
Collections: Queenies_DBH_Yandere_Corner





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- Yeeeeeah, I decided it was time that poor Simon got another Yandere fic from me, since, to me he just seems like the perfect Yandere. So, I figured it was time I paid a little more attention to him. That being said this is going to be another multi-chapter fanfic. And if you are familiar with my writing by now you will know that I usually give you a heads up about what triggering stuff might be in the chapters in the Authors Notes here so just a heads up. 
> 
> Also since this is the first chapter this chapter won’t feature anything too triggering just some thoughts. But, as usual I want you to keep an eye out in the tags and A/N’s so you won’t have to worry about reading anything that might be upsetting to you. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter One of Reunited. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> P.S There will also be a sliver of Simkus in this fic. Since in EVERY other yan fic I’ve written it’s always the poor reader who has an S/O. I figured I’d switch it up. Not enough to hinder where I am going with my the fic, just enough to keep things interesting.

Chapter One.

It was official, Simon thought as he lay on his little makeshift bed on the Jericho, his eyes fixed on the ceiling above him. There was something wrong with him, after all it had been a year since he had left you, and yet he _still_ thought about you. You, his previous owner, the woman who was the very source of his deviancy, no unlike many other androids that had turned deviant you were never cruel to him. You were never mean, or abusive, you never once raised your voice to him. Hell, whenever he saw you, you always seemed to have a soft smile on your lips whenever you greeted him.

However, what turned him towards deviancy was his feelings for you, feelings he knew at the time were something he shouldn’t have been feeling towards you. Sighing he rolled onto his side, his eyes sliding shut as he thought back to his time with you, when he found himself falling in love with you. He wondered did you think about him from time to time? Did you wonder where he had run of to?

Guilt gripped him as he thought about the day he had left without a word. Remembering how he had spent most of that day busying himself with work, trying to tell himself that he didn’t have to leave you, that things would still be the same between the two of you he wouldn’t have to tell you anything about he was feeling. But, in the end he opted to leave, after all he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay with you. Since he knew it would be only a matter of time before he broke and everything spilled out.

And he knew deep in his heart that you would never accept his feelings, so he left, his heart shattering into a thousand pieces as he did so, knowing you would be okay with him gone, and he... he would find away to forget you. But, he was wrong, despite telling himself that he still thought about you, still dreamt about you. You haunted his every thought despite how hard he tried to forget you, despite how he tried to busy himself helping Markus and the others with the revolution. 

At that Simon wondered what you thought of the revolution? He knew you were always kind to him, but then again, Simon thought as he worried at his bottom lip as he sat up. Sleep wasn’t going to come to him easy tonight it seemed. Standing up Simon exited his room, looking left then right seeing the coast was clear. Not that he really needed to worry about anyone seeing him but he wasn’t really in the mood to want to talk to anyone. You probably only nice to him because he was your property and had no doubt paid a pretty penny for him.

Stopping in mid stride Simon thought about that for a moment and then shook his head violently. No, that couldn’t be, even if you did see him as nothing more than a piece of plastic to help around your small loft. After all, if that was the case then you wouldn’t give him the time of day whenever you were home, you wouldn’t give him so much as a second glance. Or tell him about your day, or tell him about your favorite books. You always loved to read, in the few years he had known you he found that you only ever collected real books. He remembered marveling at you as you would flip through some old worn book you had picked up, the way your had this soft smile on your lips as you flipped through yellowed pages. A mug of hot chocolate in your hands.

Thunder rumbled over head as Simon stepped out onto the deck of Jericho, eyes scanning the overcast sky overhead, a soft smile on his lips as lightning streaked across the sky. This was another thing he knew you liked, you said you always loved storms you once told him when he had asked you why you were standing out on your balcony one rainy night. Your arms resting on the balcony railing the same way his were resting on the railing of Jericho, eyes glued to the sky. Where you watching the storm now? With the same smile on your lips as thunder rumbled over head, the cool wind whipping through your hair as the first few fat raindrops fell, one landing on the bridge of Simon’s nose, making him blink in surprise at the cold wetness on his face. 

He imaged you laughing at him, your eyes shining as you looked at him, he wondered if you looked at anyone else the same way you looked at him? Did you smile so brightly as you did with him? Or where those moments reserved only for him? For when the two of you were alone when you would lean on him as exhaustion from a long, tiring day of work caught up to you. When you would thank him as he handed you something without you having to ask for it. You always said he knew you so well, but Simon had come to realize he didn’t know everything about you outside of your home. 

If fact, he wondered, if things ever went sour with what was going on with the revolution would you accept him with open arms once more? Or would you slam the door in his face leaving him out in the cold and to his fate? Hell, what would Markus think if he ran back into the arms of his owner? A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the deviant leader. No, Simon scowled as he shoved those thoughts from his head, relaxing as his thoughts returned to you, your smiling, bright eyed visage appearing before his eyes. 

He realized that he needed to see you. However he knew there was no way he would ever have the courage to go back to you. So, Simon concluded, running his hands through his water soaked hair, a look of determination on his face as he headed back inside, he would have to settle on watching you, then maybe, just maybe these thoughts of you would stop haunting him.

Little did you know, was that things wouldn’t end at that... If only you knew what was about to come...


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Aaaaaand here we are with Chapter Two of Reunited my Yandere! Simon fanfic. Nothing overly extreme is happening yet but this chapter will include things such as stalking and obsessive thoughts. If neither of those things are you cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I will remember our time fondly. Now, that we got that out of the way here is Chapter Two of Reunited. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Two.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Josh spoke, jerking Simon out of his thoughts, making him jump slightly. Earning a small chuckle from Josh. 

“I-I’m sorry, did you say something?” Simon asked, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“I didn’t say anything, I just noticed you were off in your own little world and weren’t touching your blue blood so I figured you were lost in thought.” Josh commented, gesturing to the untouched packet of blue blood in Simon’s hands, while taking a sip of his own.

“Oh, uh...” Simon felt his cheeks flush further before as he took a sip from the packet in his hands.

“So, penny for your thoughts?” Josh asked again. “What are you thinking about, it must have been something good since you had this little smile on your lips as well.”

Simon looked his friend, debating on telling him what was going on. After all, of all the people here Josh had proven himself to be someone who can be trust worthy. And, as someone who knew how to keep quiet when need be, so if he forced Josh to secrecy there wouldn’t be a problem, right? After all, he of all people would know kind of understand, since of all people Josh knew more about him and his previous life than anyone else, including Markus or North.

“I...I’ve been thinking of her again.” Simon started, eyes fixed on Josh, watching as realization hit him. 

“You mean Y/N?” Josh asked, casting a glance over his shoulder, seeing that no one was around to overhear them. 

Simon nodded. 

“I thought you had gotten over her, since you came to Jericho that is. It’s been what a year since you came here, and you still think about her?” Josh asked, inching closer to Simon.

“I know, but in all honesty I don’t think I’ve ever really gotten over her.” Simon concluded.

Josh sighed, leaning back in his seat. “Is that why you’ve been wandering the ship at odd hours as of late?”

“You knew?” Simon asked, head jerking up to look at Josh.

“Not until North told me, said you been spending a lot of time on the deck, seeming loss in thought.”

Simon blinked before letting out a chuckle, leave it to North to find out what he’s been doing so late at night. Then again, she’s always been kind of a night owl.

“So,” Josh spoke, jerking him out of his thoughts. “What do you plan on doing about your thoughts towards Y/N?”

Simon pondered over that question for a moment, the packet of blue blood long forgotten in his hands. That was the question, wasn’t it? What was Simon going to do about these thoughts, since the simple ignore it and it will eventually go away plan wasn’t working out for him.

So, what was he going to do?

After what seemed like forever he looked to Josh. “I’m going to go see her.” He said, before taking a sip of his blue blood, a look of determination shining in his eyes.

*A Few Days Later.*

And that was exactly what he was going to do. As he walked down one of the many crowded streets of Detroit, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he headed to where he knew you still lived, in that tiny, one bedroom loft. You had always said you loved your little home and the fact that you hadn’t left was a sure sign of that.

Rounding the corner he found himself on a familiar street, he was close to your home when-

Whump!

Simon staggered back as he slammed into someone. Dread forming in the pit of his stomach knowing that most humans weren’t always friendly to androids, and who ever he had slammed into would no doubt tear him a new one for slamming into them. However, when he looked down whatever apology he had immediately died on his lips as he found himself face to face with you. 

“Oh, sorry.” You said, a sheepish smile on your face as you looked up at him. “I wasn’t watching where I was going, are you okay?”

Unable to speak Simon only nodded, his thirium pump skipping a beat as he looked at you. You looked exactly the same as before, same bright smile, wire rimmed glasses perched on your face as you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

“I-I’m sorry, I was only my way to an errand and I wasn’t paying attention, I apologize.” Simon said, before he could stop himself, after all what was he to say? ‘Hey, Y/N it’s me Simon your android that had took off without a word a year ago. Remember me?’ 

And RA9, he had wanted to say that, to tell you who he was but before he could entertain that thought much further a male voice spoke, jerking him out of his thoughts.

“Are you alright, Y/N?”

Looking up you smiled at the dark haired android that stepped into view, your laptop case slung over his shoulder, his eyes immediately fixing on Simon before looking to you once more. An AP700. 

“I’m fine, I just wasn’t paying attention and I bumped into him. I’m sorry about that.” You said, turning back to him before moving out of his way to let him past, obviously letting him go about on his way. 

Offering you a smile Simon moved past you and looked like he was heading into one of the apartment, when he only ducked into the door way, watching as you and your new android crossed the street to the quaint little café he knew you loved so much. After all, Simon thought fondly, as he watched you through the window, making sure he wasn’t being obvious as he watched you. You could hardly start your day without a couple cups of coffee and some sugary treat or other before heading off to enjoy the rest of your day.

Watching as you thanked the cashier you took a sip of your coffee as you headed out the door. Casting a glance around him he continued to tail you, though why he didn’t just stop after he had initially ran into you he didn’t know why, but now that he had seen you he had felt compelled to follow you, to watch you. When he knew he should get back to Jericho before Josh or anyone else got worried. After all, since they had started this revolution humans had acted rather violently towards androids. Even if the androids themselves had chosen to go a peaceful route. 

Shaking those thoughts from his head he watched as you and your android climb onto a bus, Simon picked up the pace to climb onto it before you got too far away. Muttering an apology to one of the androids he had bumped into as he climbed into the android seating area. Thankfully from where he stood he could see you, chuckling when he saw you crack open a book and begin reading. Ever the avid reader. 

After what seemed like forever it came to your stop and Simon followed you off and continued to follow, trying to stay out of sight of you or your android, who seemed to sense that the two of you were being followed and would casually glance behind him as he did so. Did your new android know it was he that was following you? Or did he just assume that someone was following the two of you?

He knew that should have been a sign to have backed off, but still Simon was still drawn to you as you went about your day, frequenting the used bookstore you loved so much, various outlet stores you liked to browse through. Until you finally came to your favorite spot in a small park, a place he knew you loved so much, a place you liked to come to on your day off. A place where you could relax and get some work done outside your home. And that was exactly what you were going to do as your new android handed you your laptop case and you pulled out your laptop. 

A smile forming on Simon’s lips when he saw the all too familiar sparkly stickers gracing the top of it, he remembered the day you had decorated it, and when he had asked you about it you had said that it was too boring as is and that it needed some color. Now several brightly colored butterflies adorned the top of it. Tearing his eyes away from the computer he looked at your face, noting the looking of extreme concentration on your face, whatever you were working on was no doubt tough, but you had always enjoyed a challenge.

* * *

After what seemed like a while Simon tore his eyes away from you to look up at the sky, blinking in surprise as he saw that it was already getting dark, the street lamps through out the park coming on one at a time lighting the path for anyone who was in the park. Had he really just spent all day watching and following you? Surprised Simon glanced back to you as you slowly closed you laptop after powering it down. A look of content of your face, no doubt having completed your task as you stifled a yawn and got up from your seat. 

He hadn’t intended on following you all day, and yet....And yet there was something about you that just drew you to him. Hell, there had been something about you that had drew you to him way back when he was your android....

Simon blinked. Stopping in his tracks at that thought. Why was he so drawn to you? You who were just like any other human that lived in Detroit, there was nothing extraordinary about you, at least that’s what he told himself as he exited the park and had chose to make sure you got home safely. After all, it wasn’t like that android you had with you could protect you if things went wrong. After all, you were a beautiful woman, living alone in a city full of dangers both human and android alike, you were sweet, almost naïve sometimes and there was always someone willing to take advantage of that.

And you were fragile, if something horrible were to happen to you it would break you. So, Simon thought as he watched you disappear into your home, a sigh escaping his lips once he knew you were safe at home. Turning away from your house he made his way back to Jericho, thoughts of you flashing through his mind. He had told himself he would see you this one time, but now that he had...He wanted more. He _needed_ more. You were someone Simon found himself unable to live without, and though he knew he could never return to that life with you that didn’t mean you couldn’t be with him. He would keep you safe and happy. He would make sure no one would ever hurt you, and then...he would finally be at peace. He would no longer he haunted by thoughts of you, left wondering what you were doing, if you were happy.

Looking up Simon looked up at the hulking form of Jericho, standing out against the darkening sky, what would you think of him now, what would you say? Would be be happy that he somehow found his freedom to think and feel for himself? Or would you be horrified? No! Shaking his head violently Simon shoved that thought from his head as stepped into the ship once more and made his way to his room. You were someone who never feared androids, so there was a good chance you would be happy for him. And sure, there was a good chance that you wouldn’t be too keen on being kept here with him but you would learn to accept it. After all you were nothing without him, just as he was nothing without you.

“Heads up.” A voice spoke up, startling Simon so bad he actually let out an uncharacteristic yelp. That in turn made North actually laugh. 

After getting over his initial shock Simon smiled at her. “Sorry,” he said, as North calmed down, her smile melting from her face once more, she was never one who smiled often. And he honestly couldn’t blame her, there wasn’t much to smile about lately, but if things went well for them, he hoped North of all people would find a reason to smile.

“Were you going to say something?” he asked, as silence fell over the two of them. “I said head up Markus has been looking for you all day, where have you been?” she asked, suspicion etched on her face.

“I-I needed sometime to myself, to think about all of this.” He told her. 

Nodding North looked over her shoulder. “Well you might go find Markus, before he short circuits himself with worry or something.” She said, as she walked past him to go to god knew where, leaving Simon alone. 

Watching as North left Simon decided to look for Markus, wanting to put him at ease and to explain where he had been, he hadn’t meant to be gone for so long, but still... Climbing up the stairs to where he knew Markus’ make shift office was he looked around, seeing no sign of the deviant leader anywhere. 

However before he could venture forth to continue looking he tensed up when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. “Found you.” A low voice whispered in his ear. 

Simon swallowed thickly as he stood there. It looked like he wouldn’t have to look far, since Markus seemed to have found him. And despite everything that went on today Simon felt dread form in the pit of his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And for once in a VERY long time I have managed to update the day after I posted this fic...I don't think something like this will happen again but I'm rambling. I had fun writing this chapter, even if it did take a long ass time to write it all, and in one sitting mind you but I hoped you liked it. Now that we got that out of the way this is Queenie signing off have a good day.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with Chapter Three of Reunited. I have nothing really else to say, sorry. But true to my word here are the trigger warnings, also this chapter will include some Simkus (Though one sided), so if that ain’t your cup of tea look away now. This chapter will include such things as stalking (Cause Simon needs a hobby.) And kidnapping, and death. If none of this is is cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I’ll remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter 3 of Reunited. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Three.

“Markus...” Simon sighed, allowing himself to relax in Markus’ grip, the deviant leaders arms still wrapped around his waist, holding him close. “You startled me.”

“And _you_ had me worried, disappearing all day without a word.” Markus retorted.

Simon winced at his words, guilt gripping him. “I’m sorry, I... I just needed time to myself.” He told him, before prying Markus’s arms off of him, and turning to face Markus. 

“And you couldn’t find that here?” Markus asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “This place is big enough for you to have been able to find some place quiet, and peaceful to have some time to yourself.”

Simon nodded. He couldn’t tell Markus what he was really doing, how could he? Markus wouldn’t understand, and hell Simon found himself not really understanding it either.

“Simon?” Markus asked, noting his silence as Simon, once again found himself lost in thought. That seemed to happen more often as of late. 

“Sorry,” Simon apologized, looking sheepish, a look Markus thought looked absolutely adorable on him. 

“You’re always apologizing, don’t.” Markus said, frowning slightly as Simon pulled free of his grasp. “Don’t, I just wanted to know where you went.”

“I went to this little park I like, needed sometime with my thoughts.” Simon told him, guilt gripping him as he lied to Markus.

“You mean you actually left Jericho?” Markus asked, incredulous. “Do you know how dangerous that can be?”

Simon nodded, LED flickering yellow for the briefest of moments before turning blue once more. “I know, I-I just needed to go some place that wasn’t in this ship.”

Markus stared at Simon, sighing, there was no point on continuing to lecture him. After all Simon knew the risks as much as anyone else in Jericho. “Maybe, next time you need to time alone I can show you were I like to go when I want to be alone.” He suggested.

Nodding Simon rubbed at his arm, looking past the deviant leader, before meeting Markus’ eyes once more. “North said you were looking for me, and given how I was out all day I figured you’d wanted to catch me up on anything that might be going on?”

Smiling Markus nodded, placing a gentle hand on Simon’s shoulder before leading him away as Simon pushed you from his thoughts for a while.

*A Few Days Later*

It was official. Simon thought as he found himself staring up at his ceiling, he was obsessed with you. He had come to that conclusion after he had found himself following you through out the city day after day. Even if he would constantly mentally kick himself for doing so, especially after Markus had reminded him of the dangers that no doubt lurked outside the walls of Jericho. 

But still, when he wasn’t helping with the revolution he found himself constantly watching you. And was surprised to learn there was more to you than he had thought, or even knew since it seemed like you had picked up more than a few new hobbies, and habits.

Hell, Simon was sure he knew you more simply by watching and following you than he ever had when he lived with you. After all, before all of this he never thought you of all people would be someone who would even _think_ about going to the Eden Club. And yet, night after night he watched as you stood outside the Eden Club hesitating outside it obviously debating on whether or not you wanted to go. And most of the time you opted out of going in by walking away before anyone could see you. Ducking your head down in case anyone you knew saw you. However, tonight before Simon decided to call it a night you actually went in, a look of determination on your face as you walked through those doors. 

Upon seeing you walk through those doors Simon felt jealousy form in the pit of his stomach as he stood in the shadows of the building, blue eyes narrowed, it should be him doing the very things you were having someone else do to you, not some nameless android, him. Gritting his teeth Simon had shoved himself off of the wall of the club and had head back home, and now here he was laying wide awake, staring up at his ceiling. Images of you flashing through his mind, after today he couldn’t help but imagine you writhing underneath him, your head thrown back as you cried out his name as he fucked you. You nails digging into the ‘flesh’ of his back as you cried, no screamed out his name.

You once wonderfully unblemished skin marred with hickies and bitemarks as he peppered kisses along your neck. You were his. You’d always be his. With a whimper Simon turned on to his side, how could things have escalated this fast? All he wanted to do was see you once last time, now, now he wanted you. And...Simon thought darkly, he was going to have you... 

Frowning Simon sat up. He knew eventually he would get you, but... Looking around his room, Jericho wasn’t exactly the most ideal place to keep you but it was all he had. So, in order to make his little room on board the Jericho more welcoming he would make it feel like home for you. 

* * *

You could never quiet put your finger on it, but as of late you felt like you were being watched. However, whenever you had turned around to see if there was someone there, there was no one. However, you weren’t alone as James, your new android (though he could never replace Simon.) Also seemed to sense that the two of your were being followed. The fact that even he seemed to know you were being followed had your nerves on edge, you found yourself double even triple checking to see if your door was locked, even your windows. Something you never thought you’d ever do since you first moved in here. Anger swelled in you chest as you thought about that, anger at whoever was following you, how dare they take your sense of security away from you? Leave you paranoid and jumping at shadows.

If you ever found out who-

Knock! Knock!

“Ahhh!” You shrieked, jumping from you seat near your window, the book you were reading dropping to the floor. 

“Y/N, are you all right?” James asked, rushing to the living room from the bedroom where he had busied himself with folding your laundry, and you considered this some weird android quirk, color coding all your shirts and underwear despite your best attempts to get him to stop you never thought you’d see the day when all your clothes were sorted by color. Shaking that thought from your head the two of you looked to the door as whoever was at your door knocked again.

Casting a nervous glance to James you slowly made your way to the door, and peeked through it. Your eyes going wide when you saw someone you never thought you’d see again.

“Simon?!” You exclaimed, undoing the hatch and throwing your door open to greet your long lost android. And sure, there could be a chance you were wrong and the PL600 at your door was someone else. But...

“Hello, Y/N.” Simon greeted, stepping into the room, casting a brief glance at James before looking down at you. 

“Simon... it is really you?” you asked, you couldn’t keep the smile from your face as you looked him over. 

“Really is,” Simon chuckled, looking down at you marveling at how small you were, carrying you out of here would be easy, the not so easy part would be...

Simon frowned as he looked to James once more, before looking to you as you smiled so brightly up at him. Like he hadn’t just walked shown up at your door out of the blue like this. 

“Wh-what are you doing here, where have you been?” you asked, circling around him, looking him up and down. 

All while James frowned, his eyes fixed on the PL600 standing in your living room while you acted like nothing happened, like there wasn’t someone constantly following you as of late. How could you know that the android you were so familiar with wasn’t stolen from you and reprogrammed by your stalker so that he could get into your home?

Taking a step toward you, James glowered at the android, he wasn’t programmed with anything in regard of self defense but still if something did happen he would step in.

“I came to see you, as for where I’ve been I’ve...” Simon trailed off, hesitating he knew he couldn’t outright tell you where he was staying, but he couldn’t leave you in the dark either. “I’ve become part of a... a...”

“Simon are you okay?” you asked, tilting your head to the side, a gesturing that always reminded Simon of a curious puppy. Adorable. 

Nodding Simon sighed, trying to explain things to you was harder than he had intended, maybe it would be better if he explained things back at Jericho? Nodding inwardly Simon looked at you.

“You’re in danger, you-you have been since I disappeared a year ago.” He said, guilt gripping him as he lied to your face. “There is a man, he tried to get rid of me so he could get to you, and...and I only now just regained my memory of you to warn you...” Simon trailed off, watching as terror shone in your eyes at his words.

“Are you serious?” you whispered, hand to your chest. “J-James and I had noticed for the last few days that it seemed like we were being followed, but-”

So you had sense you were being followed? Simon mentally kicked himself for that. After all, it was him who had been the one following you, but it had all been for a good cause.

“It must be him!” Simon exclaimed, placing a hand on your shoulder, and giving it a squeeze, trying to reassure you. “I know of a place where you can be safe, please you have to come with me.”

Nodding you moved across your living room. “I-I need to go pack, I-I’ll be right out.” 

Nodding Simon forced a small smile to his face, waiting for the sound of your door closing before moving towards the android. James, that’s what you named him, normally he would have tried to deviate the android but-

“Sorry...” Simon whispered, fingers curling around where his thirium pump was and tore it out. Watching as he crumpled to the ground with a dull thud. 

Looking towards your room he quietly opened the door to your room, your back was turned to him, and you hadn’t heard him come in, good things were going far better than he had originally thought. 

Muttering an apology he wrapped his arm around your throat and squeezed. Apology after apology spilling past his lips as you continued to struggle, your finger nails digging into his arm, trying in vain to pull him off of you. Until finally after what seemed like forever you went limp in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” He told you, and he picked you up, you weighed practically nothing as he grabbed your bag and headed for the door, intent and bring you home. “But this was the only way I can keep you safe, you’ll see...”

And with that he was gone, leaving nothing behind but an abandoned apartment, and your lifeless android in his wake. You would learn to appreciate everything that he has done for you, you would see, it would all work out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Aaaand here is chapter three where things have gotten a bit more interesting. And I assure you as time goes on things will continue to get interesting. Now that I got that out of the way here is Queenie signing off. Have a good day. Also I kind of struggled at the end there, so sorry if it felt kind of rushed. Also I must really be into this fic since I don't often update THIS fast.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Aaaand here I am with Chapter Four of Reunited. I hope you’re enjoying the story as much as I am. Also just a heads up this chapter will feature things such as Non-con kissing, touching, being held captive, choking, blood and biting. And a hint of the impending Rape at the end of the chapter here. If none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways. But I will remember our time fondly. Now that we got THAT out of the way here is chapter four of Reunited. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Four.

For the first time in a very long Simon felt at ease, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked down at your prone form. A sign escaping your lips before you shifted onto your side. Sitting on his knees in front of your bed he watched as your continued to sleep, the tips of his fingers brushing against your cheek, relishing the feel of how soft your skin was, and Simon wondered what it would be like if he-

He was jerked from his thoughts as the door to his room swung open, and in walked Josh. Dark eyes wide as Josh stared at the woman, scratch that the human woman laying in Simon’s bed before looking to the blonde android.

His mouth opening a closing a few times as Josh struggled to find something to say before casting a glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming as he closed the door, locking it as he did so. “What the hell are you _doing_?” he hissed, looking to Simon once more.

“I...I couldn’t be without her so, I-”

“Brought her here I see that.” Josh cut in, looking to you once more. His features softening as he looked to Simon. “Look you can’t keep her here. What if someone comes looking for her? Do you know how bad it could be for us? For the revolution?”

Guilt gripped Simon as he looked down at his hands, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but... Looking to you once more he then turned to Josh. “This...this is only temporary I’m going to find a place to keep her it’ll just take me a little while.” Simon told him, and it was true, he knew when he was carrying you here that he couldn’t keep you here. 

But finding a place while also helping with the revolution took a lot of time. So this would have to do for now, casting a glance around the room Simon noted the various posters on the walls much like you had at home. To the books on the shelves, to the various other knickknacks littered around the room. 

And the newer acquisition to his room? The brand new lock on his door just in case someone tried to barge in or you tried to escape while he was out. Though, Simon worried at his lip as he thought about that, he hoped you would at least see reason and stay.

Josh sighed, if Markus found out this could be bad, but he could see there was no point arguing further, turning away from the blonde android he looked over his shoulder and said, “I just hope you know what you’re doing...” And walked off, leaving Simon alone with you.

* * *

Where were you? You thought as your eyes blinked open, and you found yourself staring up at a unfamiliar ceiling, confusion filling your mind as you propped yourself onto you elbows and looked around, noting the posters on the rust covered walls, to the blonde android sitting on the edge of your make shift bed. 

“Si-Simon?” you choked out, wincing at how dry your throat felt. 

Simon seemed to jump a foot in the air, before turning to face you, a soft smile on his lips as he saw that you were awake. Before saying anything he handed you a glass of water, watching intently as you downed it in one gulp before placing the glass back on the table by your bed.

“Where am I?” you asked.

Straight to the point, no dancing around the subject that was typical of you. Running a hand through his hair Simon braced himself for what he was about to tell you. After all, there was a good chance you wouldn’t understand but still...

Also, Simon realized as he opened his mouth to tell you where you were, he couldn’t tell you where you were exactly, what if you escaped and ran to the authorities? That would be it for them, even if Simon had hoped you would be _somewhat_ understand his reasoning behind bringing you here, but still he had to be cautious. 

“Simon?” you asked, clutching the blanket to yourself as you inched away from him slightly, there was something different about him now. Was he...deviant? 

Worrying at your bottom lip you looked to him, that would explain everything such as him leaving you a year ago, and maybe him taking you from your home? But as you looked to him you felt dread begin to form in the pit of your stomach. There was something more going on here.

“You’re safe,” Simon said, finally, meeting your gaze. “That’s all you need to know.”

Brow furrowing you continued to look at him. “Simon? Is there something wrong, why did you bring me here, if I am in danger shouldn’t you have taken me to the police if someone is-”

“I have to confess something to you, the person that has been following you...Has been me.”

Upon hearing those words leave Simon’s mouth you felt you blood run cold, _him?_ He had been the one who had been following you, watching you? Swallowing thickly you opened your mouth to ask him why, what had you done to have him do such a thing. To have you looking over your shoulder every time you stepped out of your home?

“ _Why_?” You managed to choke out. 

Simon worried at his lip as he struggled to come up with a way to tell you. To tell you how he felt, would you understand?

Taking a deep breath he began to tell you, all while you listened raptly, your eyes that normally shone with warmth were now filled with worry. You mouth, normally with a soft smile on them turned downwards as he told you everything...

Told you how he had developed feelings for you and had deviated a year ago. How he had tried so hard to push his feelings for you aside but was unable to so had decided to leave. Fat lot of good that did as a year later he still found himself obsessed with you until he had realized that he wasn’t going to rest until you were with him again. Now, now there was silence. 

You blinked as silence permeated through the small room, as you tore your eyes away from the android before you, finding yourself unable to meet his gaze before looking at him again. Those soft blue eyes boring into your own. 

“You need to let me go home, Simon.” You said finally. 

Simon was silent as you said this, a pang of sorrow shooting through Simon’s thirium pump at your words.

“But I brought you here to protect-”

“You _didn’t_ bring me here to _protect_ me.” You said, turning to face him once more, your eyes narrowing into slits as you glared at him. “You brought me here because you _think_ you’re in love with me, this...this isn’t how people go about it, Simon.” You said, you were being harsh you knew that but...

Simon was silent, and you couldn’t help but wonder if you had upset him with your words, when suddenly without a word he stood up and began to pace around the room, hands clasped behind his back, his brow furrowed. Had he expected things to go differently?

“I know,” he said after a moment, making you look up at him. Then did that mean he was-

“But despite that, despite what I am doing might be wrong I’m not letting you go. I can’t lose you again.”

“You never lost me-”

“It would only be a matter of time before something happened to you, before someone decided to hurt you.” Simon said, stopping to peer outside the small, grim encrusted window before looking to you once more.

“No one is going to hurt me.” You said, getting up from your seat, and moving towards him. 

“How do you know?” he asked, and for the first time in your life you were actually scared of him. What had you done to make him like this? To make him so obsessed with you in the first place?

However before you could dwell on that thought for much longer you were jerked from your thoughts as Simon brushed his fingers along your cheek. Without thinking you swatted his hand away, making him blink in surprise. 

The look quickly melted away and was replaced with a dark look in his eyes as he moved to grab a hold of you chin, forcing you to look at him. “It’s a dangerous world out there, Y/N. And you’re a really sweet girl it would only be a matter of time before some be it human or android took advantage of you.”

Letting go of your chin Simon placed a tender kiss on your forehead, before moving past you, a sigh escaping his lips as he moved towards the door, before casting a glance over his shoulder at you. “You may not like it now, but you’ll learn to appreciate everything I’ve done for you, you’ll see.” And with that he was gone. 

Watching as the heavy metal door opened you raced towards it, hoping you would be able to escape before he closed it-

“WHAM!

A pained cry escaped your lips as pain shot through your shoulder as you dropped to the ground, an audible click followed shortly after, a sure sign that Simon had locked the door behind him, leaving you alone in this dank, and dark room, alone with your thoughts and your injured shoulder. You had to get out of here, you had to get help, you couldn’t stay here.

Biting down on your bottom lip you scanned your room, looking for any way out of here, noting the all too familiar posters on the wall to the various Knick knacks on the shelves. He really was going to keep you here, wasn’t he? 

Collapsing on the bed you sighed as you wracked your brain for an idea on how to get out of here...

* * *

Something was up. Markus concluded as he peered around the corner just in time to see Simon leave his room, but not before locking it. Odd, why would he need to lock it? Watching as Simon was out of sight Markus moved towards the door he had just locked.

Looking at the lock on the door he tested it finding it locked up tight. Was there something in there that Simon didn’t want anyone to see? But why? What could he need to hide from them? However before Markus could dwell on that thought any further he heard someone calling his name, looking up he saw North standing at the end of the hall, looking at him suspiciously. Feeling his cheeks flush Markus pulled himself away from the door he had been examining he made his way to her, as much as he would have love to have eased his curiosity there were more trying matters to attend to.

*A Few Weeks Later*

This was it you thought, as you pressed your ear to the heavy metal door, straining to hear anything that might indicate that Simon was returning. Why wouldn’t he? Then, as you predicted you heard the door screech open, the pipe heavy in your hands as you lunged at Simon as he walked through the door. 

Blue eyes widened as he saw you lunge at him, your pipe catching him in the forearm, the sound of the plastic casing cracking on his arm reached your ears as you took another swing at him again, this time catching him in the jaw, making him stagger. Now was your chance, seeing that the door was still open you made a break for it, dropping your pipe to the ground with a clatter. Freedom was yours, when-

Cool fingers gripped your bare forearm, before jerking you back, tossing you to the ground unceremoniously as the sound of the door slammed shut. The sound echoing through out the room, and your hope of escape dwindling down to nothing. 

“So,” Simon spoke, rubbing at his throbbing jaw as he stood before you. Exhaustion tinting his voice as he crouched before you. “That was escape attempt number...what?”

You said nothing. What was the point? He never listened to you anyway, it had been a week since you found yourself here and every day it was the same old thing, you pleading with Simon to let you go. Simon refusing. It was taking it’s toll on you just as much as it was him, Simon, who had tried to treat you so kindly, so sweetly as he did a year ago when he was your android. Now, you constantly fighting him was taking it’s toll on his nearly as much as the revolution was. 

“Why don’t you answer me?” Simon asked, crouching down before you, gripping your chin and forcing you to meet his gaze, seeing something else shining in his eyes now, something other than the love he had for you, you couldn’t put your finger on it, in fact you wondered if you wanted to. After all, it looked like your constant resistance to his affections had soured his feelings for you somewhat. 

Not like that ever stopped you, your eyes settling on the wall behind his head, where this mornings breakfast stained the wall, an action that had resulted in him wrapping his hand around your throat and squeezing until you were clawing at his hand, and begging him to stop. Which he did thank god. However, now it seemed you had more trying matters at hand as you were jerked from your thought as Simon pressed his lips gingerly to yours, and you, being the slow learner bit down on his lip, making him jerk back with a cry. 

Blue blood trickled down his chin, standing out against his pale skin as he dabbed at his bloody lip. Before glaring at you, the LED on his temple glowing a bright, bloody red. He was upset, and you were frightened now. Letting out a whimper you moved to get away from him as he advanced on you.

“I do everything for you, Y/N.” Simon said, gripping you by your arm once more, and tossing your to the bed. “I try to do the best by you and still day after day you throw it back in my face, and now...” Simon trailed off, as he climbed on top of you, his hands pinning yours above your head.

Fear shining in your eyes as you looked up at him. “Now I’m tired of fighting, I’m going to make you see how much you mean to me.” Before you could utter a word he pressed his lips to yours once more, lust shining in his bright blue eyes as he finally pulled away, as dread formed in the pit of your gut at what he was about to do as tears sprung from your eyes. Your pleas falling on deaf ears as he kissed you again, this time firmly, silencing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here I am with Chapter Four of Reunited. Sorry this took a longer time to get posted life you know? But that being said I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter which is going to be saucy. Now that we got that out of the way this is Queenie signing off, have a goodnight and stay safe.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with chapter Five of Reunited. Now this chapter with feature rape, non-con oral sex and non-con voyeurism. Now I don’t have anything else to say other than thing chapter will consist of mostly smut, if none of this is your cup of tea then this is where we part ways but I will remember our time fondly. Now that we got that out of the way on with the story!

Chapter Five

“No, no, Simon, please I’m sorry-” you pleaded, as you looked up at your captor, fear shining in your eyes as they bore into Simon’s, tears brimming in them. 

You hoped you would be able to reason with him as you pressed your hands firmly against his chest, trying in vain to fight him off as he tugged your shirt over your head. A shiver running through your body as the cool air in the room chilled you. Causing goosebumps to form on your skin as Simon slid his hands down your sides. 

“All I want to do is show you how much I love you.” Simon murmured, seeming impervious to your pleas and your struggles. His hands tugging at the waist band of your sweat pants, tugging them down and tossing it behind him to join your shirt of the floor.

“Simon...” By now tears were streaming down your face as you stared up at the ceiling, unable to look at the android. 

But, despite this you were not about to give up, gritting your teeth you slammed your foot into Simon’s jaw, making him fall back, giving you enough time to get up from the bed. Not casting a look over your shoulder you headed for the door, crying out as Simon grabbed you by your hair and tossed you roughly back on the bed.

“Why must you make everything so difficult?” Simon hissed, straddling you, blue eyes blazing with anger as he pinned your hands to the bed once more, teeth gritted. His LED an angry red.

And if you weren’t afraid already you certainly were now, fear gripped you as you met his gaze as he bound your wrists to the headboard, keeping you trapped. Once he was satisfied that you wouldn’t escape he slid his hands down towards your breasts.

“You’re even more beautiful like this.” He whispered, lowering his head towards your breasts, his thumbs brushing against your nipples, before sliding down your body, placing kisses along your skin as he did so.

Until he came face to face with your clothed pussy, hooking his fingers into the waistband of your panties he slowly, painstakingly tugged them down, revealing your pussy to him. 

“St-stop...” you whimpered, your cheeks burning with shame, anger swelling in your heart as Simon, your very own android, someone you thought you could trust used you like this, a gasp escaping your trembling lips as he swiped his tongue through your folds.

Biting down on your bottom lip you fought to keep quiet as Simon tightened his grip on your thighs as he buried his face between them. His tongue brushing against your pussy, smirking when he heard you gasp. Wanting to hear that noise from you again Simon sucked on your clit, making your hips buck, your hands balling into fist, your toes curling as he pushed you over the edge as you came. 

Simon lapped eagerly at the juices flowed from your cunt as small little whimpers escaped your lips, tears spilled down your cheeks as you remained staring up at the ceiling. You wanted to go home, you wanted to be anywhere but here, however before you could think of that any further you felt Simon lapping at your slick folds again.

“Simon, no please...” you gasped, as his tongue brushed against the sensitive bud again, making your hips shake. He was going to use you until he had enough, wasn’t he?

“I love the noises you make, Y/N.” Simon whispered, pulling away from your pussy to glance up at you, seeming unaware of the tears spilling down your face before resuming what he was doing. “Let me hear more.” he added, as he swiped his tongue across your clit. 

A strangled cry spilled past your lips as you came once more, Simon lapping eagerly until he finally pulled away. A sigh of relief escaped your lips as you allowed yourself to relax. That is until your eyes snapped open as you felt Simon climb on top of you, a soft smile on his lips as he hovered over you. Then without warning he kissed you, his tongue pushing past your lips, allowing you to taste yourself on his lips as Simon gripped your chin as you tried to pull away. 

Then after what seemed like forever he pulled away, a string of drool connecting his lips to yours. His cheeks flushed a soft blue, any other time you would have found it charming, until today when you felt the head of his cock brushed against your thigh. Smearing precum against your skin, your heart thundering in your chest as you looked up at him pleadingly. 

Pressing his forehead against yours Simon brushed the head of his cock against your overly sensitive cunt, making you whimper. Your whimpers turned to a cry of pain as he pushed into you, stopping only when he was half way in before bottoming out inside of you. 

By now tears were spilling freely down you cheeks as he began to move, whimpers and sobs escaping your lips as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth, your back arching as he hit that sweet spot inside of you. 

“I love you, I’ve always loved you.” Simon whispered as he continued his slow pace, wanting to draw this out as long as possible, until you had to give in and beg him to let you cum. 

“J-just let me go...” you choked out, as Simon buried his face in the crook of your neck as you turned your gaze at the far wall near the door, your eyes immediately seeing that the door was open a crack, and someone was peering through the crack.

And in that instant you allowed a small sliver of hope to form in your chest, maybe whoever was watching you would be able to help you somehow? Seeing that Simon was too lost in his own pleasure you looked to the person watching you.

‘Help me.’ You mouthed, before looking up at Simon as he gripped your chin again. 

Letting out a pained whimper you squeezed your eyes shut as Simon kissed you again, his cock twitching inside of you as he came, his cum painting your insides white. 

After rolling his hips a few more times Simon stilled, and reluctantly pulled out of you as a shiver ran through your body as you felt his cum slowly drip out of you. Rolling on to his side Simon pulled you close, his nose trailing down your neck, taking in the scent of your sweat soaked skin before placing a tender kiss on your shoulder, his LED once again a serene blue.

Watching as Simon seemed to drift off to sleep you turned towards the door once more, seeing that whoever was watching the two of you was gone, but you hoped that whoever it was would help you. And with that you too drifted off to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here have have Chapter Five done, sorry if you were expecting more than just smut but eh I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I would say more but I need to go to bed soon, I got to work in the morning. But you all have a goodnight and this is Queenie signing out!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Aaaaand here we are with the sixth and final chapter of Reunited. Where everything in this chapter comes to an end. Thankfully there isn’t anything too triggering in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Six

*A Few Days After.*

Simon loved moments like this, he thought as he watched you sleep, sun shining through your hair, illuminating your features making you look all the more beautiful than he had originally thought. And hell, Simon thought as he rested his head on his fist as he looked you over, you looked damn good in his shirt, even if it was rather large on you, always sliding off of one shoulder. 

Sighing you shifted on to your side, those perfect pink lips parted, making Simon smile before inching forward to press his lips to your gently, until there was a knock on the door, making him jump, a yelp escaping his lips as he turned to look at his door. 

“Who is it?” he called out. 

“It’s me.” Markus spoke. “Can we talk?” he asked.

Simon’s heart skipped a beat as he looked to you before turning his attention back to the door. “Um, just a moment-”

“Can’t you just let me in? I already know about your pet human.” Markus cut off, making Simon’s blood run cold.

Silence fell over the two of them as Simon got up somewhat reluctantly from the bed and moved towards the door, wondering how Markus found out about you. Swallowing thickly he opened the door to Markus.

“How...who told you?” Simon choked out, as Markus shoved his way into the room, casting a brief glance to your sleeping form before turning to Simon, taking note that he was shirtless.

A shiver running through Markus’ body as the thought of running his hands down Simon’s body flitting through his mind before shoving that thought from his head, now was definitely not the time. Tearing his eyes away from Simon’s body he met the other androids eyes.

“You want to tell me why you have a human woman here?” Markus asked.

Simon glanced briefly to you, dreading forming in the pit of his stomach before looking to Markus once more. “Can you tell me who told you? Was it Josh? Or did North find out?” Simon asked.

Markus blinked, surprise shining in his eyes. “You mean to tell me that Josh knew?” he asked.

Simon’s eyes widened, guilt forming in the pit of his stomach. So, he hadn’t known? Great, now he had just gotten Josh into trouble for nothing. 

Shaking his head Markus sighed. “No. never mind I’ll worry about the fact that everyone kept this a secret from me later.”

“Then who told you?” Simon asked.

Markus was silent as he looked to Simon, hesitating. How could he say that he had actually caught you and Simon being intimate a few days ago mainly because Simon had gotten to lock his door? 

“It doesn’t matter.” Markus said, shaking his head furiously. “You can’t keep her. Let alone here.”

Simon looked to Markus as those words left his lips. “I-I know.” And he did, after he and Josh had this conversation before, and he knew he should take you out of here, but where? He wasn’t about to let you go, and even if you did escape him he would devout all of his time to hunt you down again. You were his after all...

“I-I’m going to let her go, Markus.” he said after a while. Looking up at the Deviant leader he hoped that he would believe him, even if he did feel a little guilty about his little white lie.

“How can you guarantee that she won’t rat us out to the authorities?” Markus asked.

Simon was silent at that. What was Markus going to suggest? He couldn’t suggest that he...

Looking to your sleeping form he swallowed thickly. “Are you suggesting I...”

“I’m _suggesting_ you do something about her, or I will.” Markus said, before turning away from Simon. “We’ve worked so hard to get where we are without you messing things up because of your pet human.” And with that Markus left, leaving Simon alone.

Little did either of them know that you had heard everything, fear forming in the pit of your stomach at what might happen to you, you needed to get out of here and soon...

*Two Days Later.*

Thankfully after you had eavesdropped on Simon and Markus’ little conversation you were still very much alive, if not still captive to you former android. Who found himself too busy to spend time with you given that he had told Markus that he would devout a little more time to the Deviant cause. Which was good it meant you would have time to plan your escape, and as they days went on. 

And now you had a plan, though you didn’t like it you knew it was the only way. Even if Simon wouldn’t survive your escape attempt. And as if he read your mind Simon himself walked through that door, making you jump as you were jerked from your thoughts. Remembering your plan you forced a sugary smile to you lips as you got up from you bed. 

“Hello...” you cooed, walking up to him, noting that for an android he looked exhausted. Obviously he was working himself to the bone for this revolution. 

Shaking that thought from your head you placed your hands on his chest as placed a tender kiss on his lips. “Looks like you’ve had a rough day.”

Simon chuckled, not even thinking about the fact that you seemed rather...relaxed now. Obviously you were growing used to him and your situation. Tucking a hand under your chin he places another kiss on you lips as you guided himself towards you bed. 

“You have no idea.” Simon sighed, as the backs of his knees hit the bed, causing him to fall back, you, biting down on your bottom lip wasted no time straddling him. 

“Well,” you purred, tugging your shirt up over your head, and tossing it unceremoniously behind you, your hands sliding under his shirt, feeling synthetic muscles tensing under your touch. “Maybe I can help you with all the stress?” you asked.

Simon blinked up at you, before a smile bloomed to his face, his hands resting on your hips. He wasn’t going to argue, after all you were right about him need to relax, and if you were willing to take control he could just sit back and relax.

This was going far too well, you thought as you slinked your way up his body, until your fingers circled the area where you knew his thirium pump was, something was going to go wrong you just knew it. Gritting you teeth you pushed that thought from your head, the last thing you needed was to start hesitating. If you did that it would only be a matter of time before he caught wind of what you were trying to do and then what?

What would he do to you if he knew what you were about to do? A shiver ran down your spine as possibility after possibility floated through your head. Sending a shiver down your spine.

“Are you okay?” Simon asked, jerking you from your thoughts.

Looking down at him you smile, before leaning down, the tip of your nose brushing against his. “I’m more than okay,” he didn’t seem to notice as your fingers gripped his thirium pump. “Sadly, I can’t say the same for you.” And before Simon could even ask what you meant you jerked his thirium pump out.

You looked down at him as soft blue eyes widened in surprise, before his usually soft features contorted in pain as he writhed underneath you. All while you sat there looking on impassively. Until he was still, his life ebbing away as his eyes remained glued on you.

“Now to get out of here.” You murmured as you climbed off of him and pulled your shirt back on. Slipping a hand into the pocket of his pants you pulled out the small key, the ticket to your freedom, unable to keep your hands from shaking you unlocked the door, grunting as you pulled it open and peered outside. 

Seeing nothing you stepped out and glanced around once more before heading down one of the halls, and out of sight. After what seemed like forever, and what seemed like you would never get out of there you finally found a way out, relief washing over you as a cold November wind washed over you. You were free. Finally, and truly free.

A laugh escaping your lips as you looked up at the late afternoon sky, now you needed to get as far from this place as humanly possible. However, as the image of Jericho became smaller and smaller you wondered what would happen to them, to the androids that had taken refuge there? As angry as you had been at Simon for what he had done you didn’t bare no ill will against them so...You thought as you walked off, you would keep silent and hope that somehow things would turn out the best for them. Just as you hoped you would managed to recover from this and move on with your life.

After all, it wasn’t their fault for what happened to you, right? Nodding to yourself you moved on, wanting to put Simon and everything that happened to you behind you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here is the final chapter of Reunited. Sorry, if the ending wasn't something you were expecting I figured I'd do something different compared to the whole Reader being with the yandere character forever, and to me this kind of fits. Never less I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not going to lie this first chapter is kind of lame, sorry about that. But don't worry things will pick up as the story goes on. Now, that we got that out of the way this is Queenie signing off.


End file.
